ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Summoner
Merit Guide High level summoners, please help out the other summoners who want to excel at the job by making a merit guide or suggested merits for certain playing styles. Let's make the summoner community stronger! :I'm not a guide making type of person, but from what I'm aware of, the best idea is to choose 2 of the merit blood pacts, one that can magic burst the Light Skillchain, and one that can Magic Burst the Darkness chain, and put 5/5 in there. Then Either do 5/5 in Avatar Physical Acc/Att or Magical, based on what you intend to do. With 5/5 in magical acc/att as well as 5/5 in one of the blood pacts, it quite easily surpasses 1k damage. SMN merits are all up to preference. I personally prefer stronger physical pacts with slightly weaker magical pacts. Of course, 8/8 MP merits is a good idea, unless you are a taru. There aren't many other merits that benefit summoner. As we don't melee, staff merits aren't very useful, unless you never intend to level a melee job. Myzou 07:04, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :My personal preference is if you intend to fully merrit Summoning Skill, dont waste slots on Avatar Accuracy and magic accuracy, because Summoning skill grants these. Concentrate instead on Avatar Attack and Magic attack.--MasterMalichi 10:37, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Job Discribtion. Am I the only one who doesn't like that it mentions Summoner basically being a healer. While I do not disagree we are more than capable of healing a group (However boring and hard at times it can be) I do not agree it should be listed as "We basically just heal." Maybe the wording could be changed slightly? I will not edit it as of now but just my two gil --21:47, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Summoner is not a healer. It just gets forced to heal, IF it even gets a PT of any sort. SMN is pretty much the Pet Mage Solo EXP Job, whereas BST is petty much the Pet Melee Solo EXP job. I think SE designed SMN to be mostly a soloer of the mage class. Especially considering how most people end up soloing to 75 on this job, unless they are really lucky, or will go low enough to heal-only. Blood Pacts cost so much MP that a SMN can't really heal AND buff the PT/damage a mob without have to take rests every few fights. -- 09:03, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Exactly what I am saying, it just seems that the discription is saying that summoner are just healers. But maybe it's just me. I'm well aware Summoner is not a healer. The last part I am not sure of, as a Galka Summoner at level 40, I was quite capable of uding Blood Pacts, keeping an avatar out and healing and getting my MP back in time next pull arrived. Off topic but it remains valid, in any case I'm not fond of the discription on this page is all something along the lines of "Summoner is quite a capable healer but has much to bring to a party in terms of it's Blood Pacts buffs, damage and debuff's" may sound a bit better. --DwightValentine 23:47, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :Except you cannot say Summoner is a capable healer without also saying Black Mage is a capable healer. While the player base may see those two jobs differently in a party context, the functionality is the same; they both are reliant on their subjobs in order to heal. (Yes, Summoner gets blood pacts that can restore HP, but their cost and delay makes them a non-issue for the role of main healer.) :I suggest we cut player prejudice at the stem for this, and list only what Summoners do, without listing additional situations that are based on subjob and are not in fact Summoner-specific. --Taeria Saethori 00:13, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Yes, that does sound like a good idea to me and kind of what I was trying to get at, as you say, the Black Mage page does not have "Black mages heal with their subjob". Maybe I was no wording it well. --DwightValentine 18:05, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ...All talk, no action, eh? A Summoner with an Avatar has dignity, a Summoner Cure II'ing the tank that aggro'd 4 Pugils in Qufim is, to put it bluntly, a whore. --Taruzard 22:56, 23 December 2008 (UTC) I and the rest of MagesGuild on Remora also take offense to this page labeling summoners as gimpy heal whores. The job may not lend itself to its full power in a regular party, but in a purpose built party (ex: rdm/brd and any number of summoners) or a summoner only party, they are gods of kicking tail. I stand behind Taeria and DwightValentine in saying that the description is prejudiced and should be changed to reflect what the job does rather than what the "typical" party demands of them. -- Takophiliac 21:07, 26 December 2008 (UTC)